Daddy Can Fix Anything
by polgara-5
Summary: Buffy gets a rare chance to overhear a conversation between her husband and daughter.


**Title:** Daddy Can Fix Anything

**By:** Polgara G (I know, shocking)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters or places. They belong to their respective creators and distributors.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH.

**Setting:** Definitely post Chosen for Buffy, several years post season 2 for Atlantis.

**Summary:** Buffy gets a rare chance to overhear a conversation between her husband and daughter.

**A/N:** Just some fluff to cheer up your Thanksgiving. I wrote this ages ago and just realized I hadn't posted it yet….

Daddy Can Fix Anything 

Buffy couldn't believe how much her life had changed since coming to Atlantis eight years ago. She and several other slayers had come to help in the fight against the Wraith. Never had she expected to fall in love and get married. A hell of fight, yes, but not happiness. And certainly not their precious gift.

Joyce Anne turned five last week. She and John had argued long and hard about whether she and Joyce would stay on Atlantis or return home to Earth. He just wanted them to be safe and she understood that, but returning to Earth wouldn't ensure their safety. She was still the slayer and they could just as easily be attacked by a vampire or a demon there as a Wraith here. Not to mention their galaxy was still being threatened by the Ori.

John finally relented and was able to convince the General of the same. Three years later, with the Wraith in massive retreat mode, more families had been moved to Atlantis. The floating city had become a hub of activity.

Buffy had swung by the babysitter's after her shift to get Joyce Anne, only to learn that John had already been there. She made her way through the corridors to their apartment. The door easily opened to her touch and she was surprised not to find her family in the living room.

Then the faint, but distinctive sound of her daughter's sniffles reached her ear. Pain and fear squeezed her chest at the sound. She quickly followed the noise to the bedroom she shared with John, but stopped when she heard his voice soothing their daughter.

"I didn't mean to break it, daddy," Joyce Anne said between sniffles.

"I know you didn't, sweetheart. I was just worried that you were hurt."

"I okay. But… is mommy gonna be mad? It was her favorid."

John chuckled. "Yes, it is her favorite, but I'll get it fixed and she won't be too mad."

"You gonna give it to Uncle Rodney to fix?" Joyce Anne asked, her sniffles lessening at the thought of her mom's possession being fixed.

"No, I'm not going to give it to Rodney to fix. _I'm_ gonna fix it," John said defensively.

"Daddy," she said with all the skepticism a five year old could muster. "Are you sure?"

Buffy nearly giggled. She could picture the disbelieving look on Joyce Anne's face. As curious as she was to learn what was broken, she didn't want to disturb this moment. It wasn't often that she got to discreetly observe them together.

"I _am_ capable of fixing things," John protested.

"But Uncle Rodney says…"

"Your Uncle says a lot of things," John said in exasperation. "Yes, if it was some sort of electrical doohickey thing, I'd take it to him. But your father _is_ pretty smart."

"'Cause you chose mommy," she said, having heard the statement many times over the years from both parents.

John smiled and messed her hair. "That's right. And we had you."

"Daddy," she said, shoving his hand away. "My hair."

"You are definitely your mother's daughter," John said with a laugh.

The two fell silent and Buffy could hear soft clinking noises and she assumed John was fixing whatever was broken. She was sure that Joyce Anne was watching every move with her bright green eyes.

After ten minutes John cheerfully said, "See, all fixed."

Joyce Anne squealed in delight. "Daddy! You fixed it! You really did! You're the bestest!"

"Thanks, sweetheart. Remember, your daddy can fix anything, even a broken heart," John said tenderly.

Tears sprung up in Buffy's eyes at the declaration. She had never heard John say anything so sweet before and she fell in love with the man all over again.

"A broken heart? How do you break a heart?" Joyce Anne innocently asked.

"You'll understand when you get older. Just remember that daddy can fix it," John said softly.

"Okay," she said, trusting him in a way that only a child could.

Buffy could hear them moving toward the door and she hastily wiped the tears off her cheeks. She moved away from the door and made it look like she had just entered the apartment.

"Hi, sweetie," Buffy said.

Joyce Anne looked at her mother a little uncertainly, her eyes still a little red from her crying earlier. "Hi, mommy."

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, crouching in front of her daughter.

The girl broke into fresh tears and flung her tiny arms around Buffy's neck. "I sorry, mommy. I's playing an' broke your favorid vase."

"Are you hurt?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm fine. Daddy fixed it, though. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm proud that you told me. Just be more careful next time," Buffy said gently. She could feel Joyce Anne nod. "Which vase?" She asked John.

"The one Teyla gave us on our wedding day," he said, holding up the newly repaired vase.

She could still see the cracks, but John had done a fine job of fixing it. "Would you like a snack before dinner?" She asked her daughter.

"A cookie?" She asked hopefully, pulling back to look at her mother.

"One cookie," Buffy said with a smile.

"Yay!" The little girl cried, her tears forgotten as she scampered into the kitchen.

Buffy stood and embraced John. "You are the most wonderful man in the world," she said before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Uhh, what did I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing, you were just being yourself. Thanks for fixing the vase."

He puffed out slightly in pride. "I _can _be handy when it's needed."

"Yes, you are," she said, slipping out of his arms and heading towards the kitchen. She had to make sure Joyce Anne didn't try to sneak an extra cookie and spoil her dinner.

John stared after her. He was sure Buffy had meant something in particular other than the vase, he just didn't know what it was. Instead of making his head hurt trying to figure it out, he just chalked it up to one of the mysteries that was his wife.

_finis_


End file.
